Share the Love
by bennet001
Summary: Spike goes into the evergreen forest for an ingredient for twilight. what could possibly go wrong? A flower and a massage can cause so much trouble watch how this all goes down hill for spike and the crew. Introducing a beloved OC in a new body.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Chapter 1 The meeting

**A.N. This story was written in tandem with my assistant, she needs a lot of improvements so give her all you got!**

It had started off as a normal day for Spike... No that wouldn't work, We see a dragon strutting through... not that either... Okay. On a long and brisk day in Pony-ville we come across a drake; The said purple drake measured half the height of any grown pony, being eye level with adolescent fillies. His purple scales glisten nicely in the setting sun, while his green underbelly shown a bright jade in its complementing rays, his green spines bouncing merrily at the day he had. Spike, the main character, had just finished going around Pony-ville and doing odd jobs for the various ponies who resided there. He was always happy to help... Perfect. The list of chores and to-do's were always long but at the same time also always fulfilling. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that, after a long day of work and sweat, he was down to the last pony on his list; which, coincidentally, happened to also be the same as the top: Twilight Sparkle.

As he approached the library, Spike couldn't help but reminisce about the years that had passed since he came to Pony-ville, it was like something out of a kids cartoon show. No sooner had he and Twilight come on assignment for Princess Celestia, that an Alicorn named Nightmare Moon had appeared and stolen the Princess right from under everyponie's nose. Twilight, his mentor and cherished friend, had been accused of working with Nightmare and helping her escape and after a small debacle she and her new friends went to stop her. Trials and tribulations ensued testing there resolves and they succeeded at every turn.

Spike's spine crawled and his head lowered a bit at the thought of him merely sleeping while his closest most beloved ma... friend! Faced a life threatening danger. Pushing those sour thoughts from his mind, he focused more on the good. He had Twilight and all of them back safe and sound; that should be all that mattered. A few weeks after the Nightmare Moon fiasco, Twilight had been invited to the Grand Galloping Gala, with only two tickets. That day Spike found out how scary mares can be. His spines continued tingling at the recollection of that day.

'_At __least __I __got __to __go__,'_ He thougth. Spike would never admit that he was happy when Celestia gave everyone of them tickets to go, himself included. He thought of the ponies in the quaint village and how accustomed he was to the new wave of ponies, he finally had friends. More importantly Twilight finally socialized, choosing great friends' and forging strong relationships. What more could he ask for?

Sure he could complain of how little time he got to spend with Twilight. It was either when they were together she was too deep in study to notice him, or he was grabbing a book or reference material for her; more so in recent months; something seemed to be distracting his caretaker considerably. Whenever he would show up to help in her studies she would quickly close a book and start a previous research project, or he would walk in while she's in deep concentration and find her reading weird or occult books and would never find them later; at the thought he felt a heat rise to his cheeks. Twilight never kept a secret from him, or at least never successfully, what was she working on that she could possibly keep secret from him, the mere thought scared him.

_Gotta __think __of __something __better__,_

_'__Remember __when __you __ran __away__?'_

_Thanks __for __that__._

_ '__You __endangered __your __friends__, __saw __what __dragons __are __really __like__, __almost __killed __an __unborn __phoenix__, __oh __and __lest __we __forget __you __didn__'__t __learn __anything __of __yourself __besides __things __you __already __know__.'_

_I __know__._

_ '...__That__'__s __all __you __have __to __say__? __No __words __of __regret__, __no __snark __comment __to __torture __this __disembodied __conscious__?'_

_No__. __What __you __said __is __the __truth __I __endangered __them__, __just __to __find __out __who __I __was__..._

_ '__Was__?'_

_I __was __Spike __the __Dragon __of __Pony__-__ville __but __in __truth__, __I__'__m __Spike __the __Dragon __pony __raised__._

_ '__And __what __of __Peewee__?'_

_Nothing__, __for __now __anyways__, __how __can __I __hold __an __inner-monologue __for __so __long_

_ '__It__'__s __your __head __dude__, __I __just __speak __what __you __think__.'_

_Thanks__, __these __are __helpful__, __if __nothing __else __it __was __a __nice __distraction__._

With his thoughts full of unease he focused back to his surroundings. The cobblestone floor the colonial,brightly colored houses. Pony-ville didn't have anything on Canterlot, but a more loving and accepting village of ponies you would never find. He was quickly approaching possibly the weirdest house he would ever see, a giant oak tree that also served as his home. It stood sentinel and ever watching, nearly 4 stories high, with intricate devices and telescopes of all forms of magnitude and power circumventing around the old tree. It was aptly named the golden oak library given that once inside the polished walls were an almost blinding yellow. It was a place he was proud to call home; he was its keeper and its side-proprietor, second only to the purple unicorn that lay within. Nearing the library Spike heard an assortment of noises coming from inside, fearing that Twilight was in trouble, Spike quickly rushed to the library, his uneasy thoughts pushed aside and throwing caution to the wind he began dashing at speeds that boggled the mind. As he grew closer and closer and the sounds grew worse and worse, Chest heaving, eyes dilated Spike arrived to see an unusual sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Spike shouted over the noise of destruction and mayhem that his lilac unicorn was creating; ripping books out of the walls, throwing sofas to and fro, emptying out the pantry, and even raiding her own fridge.

It took a second shout before Twilight could respond with eyes widened with shock, "Spike! What are you doing here?" She forced an innocent smile onto her face as she turned to look at Spike, gulping as their eyes met.

"What am I doing here!? I live here, first of all. Second, why did you mess up the library?" He asked sarcasm masking the slight annoyance in his voice as he surveyed the damage, thinking to himself, _'__I__'__m __probably __going __to __be __the __one __that __has __to __clean __this __up __too__,' _Spike was, and would always be, the dragon that picked up after Twilight. He cared for her when she was sick and when she was too deep in assignment to take care of herself. He was always there for her, he would always be there for his lilac unicorn. Spike could never be truly angry at Twilight, though he could fake it pretty well. He was just annoyed at her slovenly behavior at times but he loved her nonetheless... like a friend!

Spike returned his gaze back to Twilight and awaited her answer. Her eyes darted everywhere, anywhere, but in his direction, she just couldn't look him in the eyes. Twilight never liked it when Spike was angry at her, it gouged at her heart like a knife. "I was looking for an ingredient, that I thought we had," She let the truth hang in the air for a second, looking at the agasp face of her number one assistant, she could not fight the small smile adorning her face, at his expense.

_'__This __whole __mess __was __just __for __a __stupid __ingredient__! __I __mean __if __it __was __a __message __from __Celestia__, __I __could __understand__. __Maybe __even __a __parcel __from __a __pony__. __But __a __silly__...'_ He caught himself before wasting any more time, "So what sort of ingredient is so important that you would trash our place for, Twi?" He asked surveying the damage. His eyes as meticulous as Twilight's, noted every piece of moved furniture, where he would place it, where many miscellaneous objects belong, arranging the whole house in his head while still keeping a keen ear to Twilight's response.

"Well it's for a special meal I plan to cook up," masking her apprehensive tone her eyes darting from side to side looking for a more viable excuse, she was a terrible cook.

Looking back at Twilight, he continued his interrogation. "Was it for cookies, muffins, or simply for a hay sandwich?" He joked with her, knowing her cooking skills were sub-par at best. To teach her a lesson though, he turned towards the door saying, "You are going to have this whole mess picked up by the time I get back!"

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked with more cheerfulness in her voice then she initially intended. Thinking her ruse was being believed.

"To get your ingredient. That book on the table, is the only thing not destroyed in the room. From here it seems to be in a pretty mean place of the Everfree forest." He stated, able to see the map in the illustration of the only neatly open book on the table. It boggled his mind that the ingredient was just a simple flower, a flower he couldn't even pronounce the name of, fully colored-in so it was easy to identify. It was a white flower with a red slit going vertically down the petal, the stem was a deep red with white thorns. He didn't think it would be that hard to find.

He didn't see the look of horror that was plastered on Twilight's face as he left to pick her flower, whispering to herself, "He's going to get the, 'Vis Amoris.'" Pausing to think to herself_, '__Well__, __I __was __going __to __expose __him __to __it __sooner __or __later__, __but __I __didn't__want __just __him __to __be __affected__.'_

Another second passed before she started trotting towards the door to follow, but just a moment later Spike peaked his head through the door, "Oh! And if you even think about leaving this house without cleaning up first, it'll be roasted weeds for a month!" To emphasize his point he glared at Twilight with a serious expression on his face.

"Fine!" Twilight regretfully agreed, too disgusted by the thought of his punishment to argue, only to further regret it after looking at her disaster and the potential days worth of cleaning ahead of her. _'__What__was__I__doing__in__here__!?' _She thought to herself examining her handy work. She looked up to find a sight even she didn't think was possible,_ '__There__'__s __a __toilet __on __the __ceiling__?! __How __did __that __even __happen__?!'_

Spike left his tree home only to hear Twilight give a shocked gasp as the door clicked behind him, a smile spreading across his face. _'__One __flower __coming __up__! __note __to __self __Twilight __will __never __touch __my __kitchen__.' _ He thought to himself walking off into the Everfree forest. The sun, only beginning its descent behind mountain cover, spread an eerie shadow over the forest that seemed to signal disaster and danger. All unnoticed by the dragon as he crossed the distance between him and the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 History

Chapter 2 History

With edits from beiriangu

The forest hidden behind a canopy of heavy leaves and overarching branches shut out all forms of direct light only leaving the pale darkness and ominous surreality of the forest. This atmosphere eventually lead the place to be feared by all of ponykind, there is so much unknown about the Everfree forest and the scant amount of information known is terrifying; Ursa Majors, Wild Cats, Timberwolves, and an even wider array of magic beasts that Spike could barely count stalked the lands. His fear rose higher at the mere thought that at any moment something could come out and end him, at this thought Spike realized that he had never heard of any creatures coming into Pony-ville.

_Why stay in the forest when there is tons of food out there? _He thought as he paced into the woods, the canopy of the forest provided little light for the young drake but he could make due.

Spike, even with the little exploring he did, knew the Everfree forest like the back of his hand. He usually came here to think on his free time with a detailed map right in his head, referring to the internal G.P.S. he thought of the path that could lead to the flower's general area. It was deep into the Everfree forest but nothing he hasn't trekked before.

_How hard could it be to find a flower in a forest full of mostly big pine trees? _He thought walking the Everfree forest, always aware of its danger, empowered only by the knowledge that his scales could take nearly anything, with this this simple fact alone he calmed his fears only to a respectful admiration.

'_Well my scales could take almost anything.' _ There he was again.

\\

The Everfree forest terrain always changes from day to day but nothing too drastic. A simple clearing expanded suddenly before your very vision, that was common. But what Spike was about to see was anything but common. Trudging through the forest Spike came to a clearing and froze instantly at the sight that lay before him. A shallow dig, to say the least, the perfect circular indentation signified something with intelligence was at work, the entrance wasn't that deep and seemed packed enough to hold his weight but after that it opened into what can only be called a cave and began a gentle decline from there until it came to a crescendo, a ten feet drop appeared before him. It was odd though, the creatures of the forest had a reason for the thing they did, whether it is for protection or simply for survival, there was nothing in the vicinity to discern that a creature had passed through. No reason for this hole to be, yet there It was simply as if the ground had up and cut itself.

Spike examined the hole and surrounding with more scrutiny. The dugout dirt was vibrant black with tiny particles that reflected the small amount of light the forest canopy provided, it was very picturesque, but he had seen enough movies to know that a circle, or any shape for that matter, dug into the ground meant two things trouble or death and they usually went hand in hand. Thick foliage covers the circumference of the cleft, thick in the forefront but sporadic greenery a few feet behind. The ingredient Twilight needed was on the other side of the said circle though so he had to dragon-up and step forward...

"I could walk across the hole, I mean it not like it's going to swallow me up." Spike chuckled nervously; attempting to belay and hopefully bolster his crumbling courage before taking the first step, knowing it could do just that. "Maybe walk around; it's not that long a walk probably ten minutes top. It can't take me that lo-" Spike was cut off as the earth began to rumble. At his feet the wet dirt seemed to shift slightly with a thin layer of dirt rising in height until a larger caldera formed in the earth. The shifting dirt collapsing in itself.

Spike stood terrified, a dragon had just emanated from the ground, its head and neck alone was easily the size of Twilight's house, his scales where a green color, much like Spikes eyes, a very pure emerald. From Spikes perspective he could see the dragon had horns, not sharp or pointed in anyway. If Spike hadn't seen the dragon he would have confused them for just mere tree branches. Spike fell to the floor accepting his fate the odds were too against him to even run away, but he had a final request. "If you're going to eat me please cook me thoroughly with good spices and have gems, gems are a good side dish with any meal." Spike babbled as the dragon inched its head closer to him.

"Little one, what are you doing? Why are you so far from your home?" the dragon asked surprising Spike as not only was this dragon talking to his food, but he had a kind tone one would not expect from a dragon, himself excluded of course. Needless to say Spike was taken aback he had seen and met many dragons in Canterlot but none of them were even a tenth as kind sounding as this one, they all seemed angry, or too busy with whatever it was they were doing to even consider looking at Spike as they passed each other. "Li... on., ..tt.. .ne, ..ttl. o.n, **LITTLE ONE!**" the dragon caught Spikes attention.

"I'm sorry but what?" Spike asked not hearing the dragon's question. In that one moment when he thought he was going to die Spike had regrets flow through his mind, leaving Twilight and not having said what he wanted, never kissing Rarity, never telling her how he felt about her, she probably knew even if he never told her. _'Man so much to do and already I am going to die.'_ The dragon didn't speak until Spikes eyes refocused on him.

"Little one I am no threat, I am a piscivore." The dragon said confusing Spike with the word and the dragon took notice. Backing his head to get a good look at Spike he saw that he was maybe a few years old and he had eyes as green as his scales and in those eyes he saw a nasty emotion, regret. "It means I mainly eat fish." The dragon said with a bright smile on his face.

"That's good to know." Spike gulped nervously. "It was a pleasure talking to you but I have to get something for a friend of mine so can you move... so I can pass."

"Of course but like I said I rarely get guest do to nomadic tendencies... I move around a lot, so can we chat for a bit then I will let you pass." The dragon asked in his kind voice.

_'Nomadi-wha... maybe that was something he said when I zoned out. Well I have to be home in a few hours, but it would be nice to talk to a dragon for once... well at least one I could have a conversation with.'_ Spike thought. "Sure I can spare an hour or two."

"Excellent, hmm from your smell I say you're from the village outside the Forest, no more than a few years, correct?" Spike wasn't surprised by the dragons inquires dragons had an excellent sense of smell.

"Good guess, umm okay how long have you lived here?" Spike asked playing along.

"Not a guess. Skill, little one. You have the smell of young mares and colts around you and the smell of stones from the high mountains. Hahaha! From the smell I guessed you must have helped every-pony in Canterlot!" the dragon gave Spike an appreciative laugh. "For how long I have been here in this forest maybe... a few thousand years."

"Wow that is ancient you must know a lot." Spike considered his words for a second and something clicked in his mind, "Wait something doesn't make sense there aren't any oceans big enough to feed a dragon for your size near Equestria."

The dragon let out a tired sigh, as if he was explaining this for the millionth time. "Little one-"

"Spike," he responded, cutting off the elder dragon.

"Excuse me?"

"My name... it's Spike."

"OH! Sorry Master Spike. It completely slipped my mind to ask names after a thousand years of dragons shouting their names at you; you forget common courtesies. Eh hum! My name is Aquas I am a guardian of the Everfree forests." Aquas said in a dignified and refined matter. Clearing his throat the dragon continued. "Like I was saying... Master Spike there is water here deep under the earth, to reach it you dig deep. Making an analogy, life can be much like digging in the dirt, you must surpass many hardships go through much strife, get your hands very dirty and even take a step back to find the right path but if you never give up and keeping moving forward you will always reach your goal it may take a while and it may not be how you wanted to attain it but it will be there waiting for you, my goal was to find fish and what I find is an underground river and an endless supply of salmon. Hehe. Very funny how it works out," Pausing for a moment Aquas cast his eyes over Spike observing him, seemingly peering into the depths of his very soul. Spike had to look away from the dragon his hands moving unconsciously to cover his body, "What is your goal master spike?" Aquas inquired.

"What I don't have any goals to accomplish!" Spike answers rather fast looking away from the old dragon.

"HAHAHA!" Aquas bellowed, "If you have no goal to accomplish then you life is truly a pity and you are not pitiful... in that aspect anyways, you have a fire in those eyes, They burn with a desire to do something, but there is something more troublesome in those eyes regret. Do you have a regret Master Spike?"

"No!" He was lying, and the dragon could pick up the change in speech.

"Oh master Spike you cannot hide the hurt in your eyes they are plain as day to any sensible pony so it's even more plain to an ancient dragon. Tell me, little one, what is your regret?"

Spike gave a tired sigh, "Well there is one thing."

"Yes." Aquas goaded

"I... I have to tell somepony something but I'm too scared..."

"Too scared to tell them." Aquas filled in for the sulking youth. Continuing he said, "I know a mare that would tell you. 'Say what you mean, hide nothing behind a mask of pretense,' lies, 'be yourself and say what needs to be said, even if it hurts,' but I would not be so optimistic of a situation, you have your reasons for the actions you chose, they are your own but how long can you live with the thing unsaid?"

"That's just it," Spike wailed, "I can't continue to live like this!"

"Of course, so that brings me to my first question. What is your goal Master spike?"

With conviction in his voice Spike declared. "I'm going to get the flower!" Aquas face-palmed epically into some nearby trees.

"And next?" he asked his face still in the trees.

"Then I will go to Pony-Ville..." Aquas tried to find something to hit the dragon over the head with but found nothing that could get through such thick skull.

"And then Master Spike." he pressed.

"...I should confess?" Spike perked his spines meekly.

"Finally! You know for a dragon Master Spike you are very clueless." Aqua stated as a blush showed across Spike's face. "Get along now or you'll be late." Aquas lowered his head to form a bridge across the dirt. "Now be careful master Spike there are things in the Everfree even I don't know about. Remember have caution and be wary of the unknown, but always jump in headfirst never be afraid to get hurt." The ancient dragon said, his voice reverberating the ground near his head.

\\

Spike walked a while before he found what he was looking for. A small lake surrounded the object of his quest. Spike didn't know the name of the flower nevertheless it was beautiful, too beautiful, the illustration did not do it justice. It was white and red in color, but in the center there sprouted three stems each with a yellow bud at the top, its petals were so long they began to swirl into themselves; the beauty was a sight alone but the flower made something even more beautiful a soft white light was glowing off the flower petals with orbs of concentrated white floating off the petals spasmodically. He was sloshing through the placid pool oblivious to all around him except the single flower sprouting from the lake. Spike was about to shed a tear as he thought of plucking the flower but looking around finally taking notice of what surrounded him, he saw there were hundreds of flowers each just as beautiful, that was a conciliation that there were more flowers, now that he notice the other flowers he heard the flowers were emitting a melody it was sad sounding of loss and tragedy, of death; but at the same time held hope for a brighter tomorrow resolve where once was hurt and comfort where was pain, but Spike wouldn't know any of that he was too young, too naive, too detached. It pained him to hear but it was nice to listen.

'_You need the flower for Twilight'_ he berated himself.

"Yeah but can't I enjoy this tiny moment even for a little?" He spoke in a daze.

'_No, that talk with the dragon took a lot of time. Twilight will be worried sick if you don't get home soon.' _

"Yeah, she would be." Even having said that Spike couldn't bring himself to move.

_'GET MOVING!' _

Spike finally attempted to pluck the flower. In the process he accidentally pinched his finger on one of the thorns, how it was possible _he_ didn't understand, but the thorn, the organic, pliable, fragile thorn drew blood. The blood was slowly pooling at the small puncture wound until it began to trickle down his scales, he could feel it, the slow trickle of his green and viscous blood flowing down his finger it was foreign and disgusting the mere feel of it sending a shudder down his spine. He now knew why no one likes to bleed it felt disgusting and strange. He counted his blessings for having tough scales.

Spike was so engrossed by his wound that he didn't notice the flower change color from red with white to pure red, the thorns then turning a deep jade color with the majority of the petals turning to a purple and then returning to their normal colors. The egress of colors themselves seemed to travel up to the buds where the yellow had been replaced by a deep crimson red.

"Stupid flower." Spike stated as he looked to the flower and thought of leaving; he would have left it there if it wasn't something Twilight needed. He had no sooner picked the flower when he heard something that would make even a grown pony quake in fear.

_Growl._

"... Shit."

Spike ran at full speed weaving past trees, their roots, and low hanging branches rushing to the library to get back home, to get back to Twilight. He crossed path with Aquas' hole and shouted a simple "**SEE YA!**" down the hole as he propelled himself over from a nearby tree, with only a ground rumble to confirm the dragon had heard him. Landing on the ground he ran full sprint, not a single hesitation in his movement.

He was moving fast, too fast, with only a fraction of a second to react Spike leapt as high as his small feet could take him, over a burning fire, he jumped high but still got a little burnt from the fire, clearing the flame he collapsed to a painful halt only a few inches from the fire. The blaze came from a fire pit dug out smack dab in the middle of the road, looking for who started the fire Spike's eyes crossed over a small pony, maybe a foal from his stature tending to the flame with a small branch as he sat on a fallen log. To Spike the pony seemed off, not to say he seemed weird, it was that Spike couldn't see most of his body, something about him seemed weird maybe his clothing the young colt was wearing, an oversized black hoodie that covered his flank, the hoodie had a dragon's body stitched down the length of it, for a pony, a horse, a colt? That was weird.

_Growl_

Spike's eyes grew wide as he remembered why he'd been running. _'Timberwolves,'_ was the only thought to come out of Spike's mind at the moment.

Following the path Spike had come down erupted from the foliage three full-grown Timberwolves; their sinews were made of wood instead of flesh, their bodies powered by magic instead of blood. Their green eyes stared hungrily at Spike until they registered the lone pony, figuring it a sating meal they pounced on him without a second thought.

Spike was running now, not away from the impending danger but to the heart of it, pumping his recently tired legs with full force hoping to cover those few measly inches before the wolves collided with the innocent colt.

'_Idiot! You're a dragon for Pete's sake you could burn those Timberwolves with your fire, rip them to shred with your claws, chew through their wooden hide like you would munch on a jewel!' _his inner voice was in an uproar. Berating the prepubescent dragon for his idiocies.

_I'm weak, my flames can barely burn a letter, can barely bake a cake, How am I suppose to burn something as big as a wolf? _He argued with himself, the realization that he just admitted he was weak shook the very fiber of Spike's consciousness. Almost upon the pony he had put in harms way a conviction rose inside him, _Even if it kills me I'll prove I can protect even one pony._ The branches the wolves called claws merely a scant foot away from the neck of this innocent victim compelled Spike's legs into overdrive moving faster than ever before. _'Well I'll follow you, come on into the breach as they say...'_

Even then he was too slow

The wolves were upon the pony with only inches separating him from Spike. Time seemed to slow, coming to a crawl of slug like proportion. Spike, for the first time felt a deep regret for his own powerlessness, the thoughts that he was too weak, so vehemently ignored in times past, seemed to paint themselves before him like a melancholy collage. There he was in front of Twilight a passionate burning question on his mind and he was too weak to ask, there he was with Rarity a lust that was like no other and he was too weak to act, Pinkie offering him a chance, and he was too weak to accept, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Derpy, Owlowiscious all his weak moments laid bare, all of his regrets laid bare, every moment right in his mind's eye and now someone other than himself would suffer for his weakness.

It happened in an instant. The leader of the three Timberwolves reached the pony but the bred killing machine seemed to pass through him. The wolf was disoriented for a second before his prey moved. With blinding speed and precision the pony quickly impaled his fore hoof through the alpha. A resonating crack that buzzed Spike's head rendered the air in two as green glowing liquid flowed forth from the beast. Its two companions looked on in horror, there leader killed instantaneously, hopefully, by a pony no less was a great disrespect for any wolven clan, but that disrespect was for another time, fear seeped into every fiber of the beasties. Though Spike hadn't felt it the pony had released an aura of pure bloodlust and rage that could rival that of Mephistopheles himself.

Second, minutes, hours, years passed for all that it mattered. Silence pure, suffocating, dead, silence. Neither the pony, the dragon, or the monsters moved, breathed, or blinked. A high-pitched squeal broke the eerie silence. The Timberwolf leader was still alive, though the hoof remained firmly planted into the creature's chest, it still breathed, still felt, still wailed in pain as its life force seeped out slowly.

Calm, collected, and unbelievably cold, the pony spoke, "You dare attack me while I eat? You worthless factotums dare to attack your master?" The pony lifted and excised his limb from the creature, looking upon it with pity filled eyes as its essence left at a faster rate. With a sigh the pony placed a hoof back onto the creature, the others, too stunned in silence from his overpowering tone, simply look at what he did. "Though you have attempted to fault me I hold no malice. Be warned this will hurt like a billion suns burning inside you, but you shall live." As he finished the Timberwolf alpha wailed in abject pain and misery. It continued for a few measured seconds before the wolf fell silent. "There you are better; now leave this place in peace follower." The alpha raised its repaired body from the forest ground, trudging slowly to its companions.

Spike observed how the three grown Timberwolves fled back into the darkness of the Everfree forest. After they had departed Spike spun to inspect the pony who had saved, not only himself, but Spike too and found... nothing. Spike could see nothing, aside from the foliage that surrounded the still burning fire, the moon hung high in the sky nothing seemed to remain of the catalyst the beast's grew to fear, all was silent in the surrounding area no wind was blowing the only sound was the light chirp of a distant cricket. The pony was nowhere to be seen gone as if he never existed, gone as if he was a... a ghost.

"I'm not a ghost Spike." The young foal said to Spike, which jumped in surprise. His voice was muffled like a thin sheet covered it.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Spike said incredulously, pivoting to see exactly where the voice originated.

"I swear if it's about my Hoodie." The foal let the threat hang in the air. Spike followed the sound until at the fire's base once again sat the pony, he looked straight at Spike who in-turn looked away from embarrassment. The colt let out a long and tired sigh turning his attention back to the fire. "Whatever come here and sit for a spell with all that running you must be tired." He said not looking back up at Spike.

Question upon question rose in the young dragon's head. The most obvious to ask was the first words to come from his lips.

"How did you know my name?" Spike asked moving closer to the flame letting its warmth wash over him.

"Let's just say there is a talkative dragon not to far from here," The colt said looking at Spike; Spike took notice that he couldn't see the young ones face very clearly given the impeding darkness and his covering hoodie.

"How did you do that; With the Timberwolves I mean?"

The colt twisted his head sideways as if the implications of what Spike said was of no importance, like a gentle breeze flowing through an empty flourishing field, it held such beauty such grace yet no one was there to appreciate it, no one to see the true depth of the moment, this was much like the colt, he simply didn't understand why Spike freaked out in such a way.

"Do what?"

"YOU PUNCHED A HOLE THROUGH A MAGICAL BEAST, FIXED HIM UP, AND JUST LET THEM LEAVE!" Spike bellowed, whomever this pony was he was starting to piss him off.

"I just did it, is there any other way of saying how?" Such a simple sentence.

"How though, I've seen hundreds of ponies fight Timberwolves; but none punched holes into them, you shouldn't be able to that." Spike said a little exasperatedly.

"Of course I can," He replied no hint of hesitation or misdirection. "I did it just now. Didn't you see me?"

"You shouldn't be able to!" Spike shouted, and was quickly met with a good thwack on the head by a hoof.

"That's rude! Confusing a pony like that. What you want to know dragonling is "How was it possible for me to do that." The answer to that question is; I'm strong therefore I can exercise that strength. I have energy, therefore I can share it," The pony huffed, lifting its head away from the young dragon. "You know you're rather rude for a dragon," Spike looked incredulously at the pony before him, no this demon in pony's clothing's, as it turned to, what Spike thought without being able to see his face, was to look at him. "My name, I don't know how you were raised but where I'm from we introduce ourselves with names first instead of accusations. My name's Cole but a lot of people would know me as Benni, well more as I could be confused for the devil spawn. And you are..." Cole gestured with his hoof for Spike to continue.

"You already know my name." Spike deadpanned, causing Cole to so grunt exasperatedly.

"Formally!" He leaned in his voice still muffled by whatever fabric lay before his mouth.

"Okay, okay. I'm Spike."

"That's it? No last name?" Cole asked a little put off.

"You don't have one." Spike shot back.

"Touché young dragon." Cole studied Spike up and down weighing what type of person he was, not only to befriend Aquas but to also make him keep a secret. "Very interesting. Here you seem a bit peckish. I have one more question and then I won't keep you any more then I have." Cole said reaching his bare hove into the open fire handing a blood-colored diamond to Spike.

Spikes mouth was watering a roasted blood diamond, his mouth would water at the sight of any diamond but a blood diamond was the pinnacle of taste in the dragon world. A torrent of saliva came from his mouth at that moment, '_maybe I should give it to Rarity?_' Spike thought in his mind.

"Eat it now dude those things taste terrible after it cools and turns into a useless stone after two days of roasting." Cole said; maybe reading Spikes mind or simply giving him advice.

After taking the first bite he didn't care. It was biblical, the taste, the texture, the feeling of it crunching under his teeth it was too much for Spike he had to pace himself or the thing would be gone in two seconds flat he looked around at something to distract him anything to distract him from the perfection in his hands. He saw Cole talking but his words didn't register in his head. "What? Sorry Cole I wasn't paying attention?"

"I asked if you wish for a ride back to the nearest village, even if you're a rude dragon, it's a four day walk from here." Cole's derogatory offer rang in Spike's ears.

"What? But what about Pony-Ville?" Spike asked a nervous tone in his voice.

"Where's that?" Cole asked

"Just a few hours walk that way... at least it's supposed to be."

"Huh last time I was here was a few hundred years ago maybe they finally built the settlement there."

_'A few hundred years?'_ Spikes mind reeled at the thought. He was only in the Everfree forest for a few hours he knew that.

Seeing the distraught in the young drake's face Cole reassured him. "Whoa! Chill Spike, I meant for me. It's my first time back in Equestria since I saw princess bright-butt in training hooves," He joked with a light laugh. "Alright, get on my back and I'll take you back to this Pony-Ville. It sounds interesting," he finished, putting out the fire by stepping onto it as he walked up to Spike, tilting his head down to allow him on his back for the walk to Pony-Ville.

"Spike tell me; How is Pony-ville? No point going into a town with little information." Cole asked, trying his hardest to imagine a town where a dragon would be accepted; well tolerated would be a better vernacular. Equestria was known for many things but their relations with the dragons were... Strained, at best. _'Though that is my fault.'_

Spike got a glint in his eyes that only a boy in pure pleasure could show, but also a cloud forming over them. He began to regale Cole of what can only be considered tales long past. There was one where the whole town was poisoned by killer cupcakes and he was the only one that could eat them. Spike mentioned that he would never touch another cupcake that week, a promise quickly broken the very next day, how a mare over there caused a sonic rainboom; Strange Spike grew sad the more he talked about that event; he spoke highly of a fashionista that supposedly lived in the town; yet again he grew sad at the word lived; of many colorful mares that were overjoyed to see him, seemed like a nice place from his description with the occasional hints of excitement that isn't commonly heard of from a village.

"Sounds like a fun place, Spike. Seems like I'll fit right in, are there any open houses?" Cole said turning his head to look at Spike, who seemed somewhat perturbed and melancholic.

"Wow, slap me if I did something wrong. You sure are ungrateful, even when I went as so far as to save your pitiful existence. Show some gratitude." Cole huffed, annoyed at the pensive and bipolar dragon.

Spike was beside himself. This demon in ponies clothing just wouldn't let up, here he was puffing from the ether like an a breeze on a hot day, giving him a delectable jewel one moment, asking questions on a whim in another, and getting mad the next it was too much, far too much.


End file.
